conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Culliwācatlīnitōtl
The Culliwācatlīntōtl (literally "language of the Green-Land", kulliwaːkat͡ɬiːnˈtɔːt͡ɬ) is a language created by Neonlights. The language is influenced by Nāhuatl (language of the Aztecs). =Phonology= The phonology is mainly based on Nāhuatl. Alphabet The alphabet has 29 symbols (21 monographs and 8 digraphs). p s a tl qu t u ū ng tz ā i ī c fh h ē hw w m ch e ō o l y n x ky Consonants Culliwācatlīntōtl has 19 consonants. The transliteration is similar to Nāhuatl. /c/ is written as or , /k/ is written as (or when preceding /e/ or /i/), /kʷ/ is witten as , /t͡s/ is written as , /t͡ʃ/ is written as , /ɸ/ is written as (or in some texts), <ʃ> is written as , /ŋ/ is written as , /j/ is written as , /ʍ/ is written as and /t͡ɬ/ is written as . Vowels Culliwācatlīntōtl has ten vowels. The lenght is expressed with a macron in writing (ā, ē, ī, ō, ū). The stress falls on the final syllable if the word ends in a consonant and on the penult if it ends in a vowel. If the vowel has an acute accent (á, é, í, ó, ú) over it, the syllable is stressed and the vowel is long. =Morphology= Nouns Gender The Culliwācatlīntōtl nouns differ in two genders: animate and inanimate. Animate nouns are living being, spirits and gods and inanimate nouns are the rest. Number Culliwācatlīntōtl nouns have four numbers: singular, dual, paucal and plural. Dual expresses two objects and paucal expresses a few of them. Case Culliwācatlīntōtl nouns have only one case: absolutive. It's expressed by a suffix '-(*)tli' for animate nouns and '-(*)tl' for inanimate nouns. The * notes a vowel which is added if the syllable ends in a consonant and is equal to the one of the last syllable. The suffix can have multiple alternatives: * for nouns ending in -l(*), the suffix is '-(*)mi' and '-(*)m' * for nouns ending in -n(*), the suffix is '-(*)li' and '-(*)l' * for nouns ending in -x(*), the suffix is '-(*)ngi' and '-(*)ng' * for nouns ending in -ch(*), the suffix is '-(*)ntli' and '-(*)ntl' The absolutive case suffix is removed when the noun is altered and differs from the noun as seen in the dictionary. For example: * culliwātl = green * catlīnil = land * tōtl = language To make a compound word, it's necessary to remove the absolutive suffixes. So: * culliwā―catlīn―tōtl = the Green-Land language Verbs Tense, mood and voice Culliwācatlīntōtl verbs have four tenses: the pluperfect, the perfect, the present and the future; six moods: indicative, generic, hypothetical, conditional, optative and imperative; and two voices: active and passive. Verb category agglutination Infinitive ends in '-ām', '-ēm' or '-īm'. The verb form can be made by agglutinating various suffixes to the verb stem (without the infinitive suffix). Scheme of agglutinating: stem―tense―mood (and voice)―number―person. Number and person * *used for supernatural beings and gods Tenses Moods and voices Example The most common verb form is active indicative present, that is -o-c-. To make an active indicative present just add -oc- and number and person suffixes. ochocatlīm = to eat ochocatlocar = I'm eating. ochocatlocetz = Few of you are eating ochocatlēchitlotl = They two wish they were eaten etc. =See also= * Culliwācatlīntōtl writing - coming soon! * Culliwācatlīntōtl history - coming soon! Category:Languages Category:Conlangs Category:Neonlights